Every Rose has a Thorn (rewritten)
by siren lover
Summary: This is a rewritten version of my original story. Imperia Dracula is Vlad and Ingrids older sister. she is the counts favorite child. watch as she embraces her evil side as the chosen one with her mate. not for lovers of breathers,Erin or slayers. Bertrand/oc.


**AN: Hey, I've rewritten every rose has a thorn. I'm sorry that I have been M.I.A for the past while but I had school, things came up and I lost my writing motivation but I'm back and I'll be continuing with all my stories and hoping to update regularly. So hope you enjoy reading this. Disclaimer: I don't own young Dracula or any of its characters but the ones that I add in.**

Vlad stared out the front window of the hearse as his older sister Ingrid and the family servant renfield were arguing. He turned to his left to take a glimpse of his other sister. Imperia Dracula was the oldest child of the Dracula's. At the age of 15 she was probably the most deadly girl he knew. She had obviously gotten her looks from their mother but she also looked like their fathers mother angelica Dracula. If he had to admit to himself he was quite afraid of his oldest sister but out of her and Ingrid he favored her the most. But of course he wasn't the only one. Imperia was their parents pride and joy. She was the perfect vampire lady. She knew how to act around certain people and she knew how to lure them in. with a small seductive smile she could have any young breather or fellow vampire to their knees. Right now she was staring at the normal houses with a calculating expression. Vlad suddenly felt a stone cold feeling of worry wash through him as he feared for the people of this small town.

Vlad looked at the map in Ingrid's hands and saw that they were taking a wrong turn. "I'm sure we should have taken a left back there". Ingrid turned to him with a look of disgust, "Can you stop breathing in my face. You can't have brushed your teeth for weeks. Am I the only one gagging here? And…and…why did we have to move anyway?" Vlad checked his breath automatically by breathing into his hand. It couldn't be that bad he shrugged mentally. "Please be quiet Mistress Ingrid, I'm trying to read the map." Renfield pleaded as he struggled with the map. "Don't tell me to be quiet, insect biter."Ingrid snarled flicking renfield's ear. "Right! That's it!" renfield said losing his patience while trying to whack Ingrid back. "Don't touch me you…fungus!", "Brat!", "creep".

"Be quiet both of you before I stick a stake so far through your hearts that well be using you as cape hangers." Imperia's sultry voice rang softly through the hearse. Suddenly the count appeared. "What exactly is going on?" he demanded in a menacing voice. "Sorry for waking you, Master" renfield apologized to his master. "Shut up Renfield. Well, I'm waiting?" he said looking at his three children. He didn't expect Ingrid to answer. At 14 she was the bane of his existence, a nuisance. Why couldn't she be more like her older sister, imperia was his favorite daughter without a doubt, and why wouldn't she be. She reminded him of his mother. And his mother was one of the most remembered vampires to ever exist. Vlad was his only son and heir so of course he cared, as much as a vampire could, for him but to be truthfully honest his 12 year old son wasn't really acting vampiric. He hoped it was just a phase. "Ingrid wants Renfield to turn the hearse around and go back to Transylvania." Imperia said sounding bored as she let her eyes roam over the disgustingly bright colored houses. "Oh you do, do you? And what about the angry torch-wielding Transylvanian peasant mob? Do you want to go back to them too?" he asked her accusingly shivering at the memory. "Yes, well, better going back to face them than living in this dump. I mean, look at it! It's so… normal." She replied with a look of disgust. "Normal, that's just what I was thinking." Vlad whispered to himself. "This town is making my toes curl, it's disgusting, but we must do what we must in order to survive, we are vampires after all." Imperia declared looking at her family with a cunning smirk. "See! Your sister is thinking like a true vampire, why can you not be more like her instead of being a pain in my fangs Ingrid?" the count preached to Ingrid ignoring her frown of disdain directed towards him. Renfield stopped the hearse in front of a grey castle.


End file.
